


When The Unexpected Happens

by I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of other couples - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Traveling, levi and eren are total otakus, past panic attcks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975/pseuds/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have know each other their whole lives, will everything change when the unexpected happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Eren Yeager, I am 20 years old, I have brown hair and blue/green eyes or as Levi says “ocean eyes” and I go to Trost University. My best/childhood friend, Levi Ackerman, goes to the University with me. We have known each other our whole lives. Our mothers were best friends in High School and they still are. When we were about 4 years old both of our fathers died in a car crash, when they were heading home from the store. It was hard at first because it was both of our dads, but after about 6 months our moms decided that we were going to move to Trost city together. At first it was hard because we didn’t know anyone, but as long as I had Levi I knew I could make it through anything. I was around 9 years old when I realized I was in love with Levi, of course I was scared that he would hate me, so I kept it to myself. 

 

If I had to describe Levi in three words I would say rude, clean, and strong. Levi has black hair styled in an undercut, these beautiful sharp grey eyes, and a fucking eight pack. He barely works out, I mean all he does is go for a run like three times a week. _Maybe it’s because when he has nothing to do he cleans, he is a clean freak but thats one reason why I love to live with him._ Levi and I are both juniors at our University, we both work in our mother’s cafe, and we share an apartment. 

 

When we started going to Trost University our mothers decided to travel to various countries. They have been to Europe, Asia, and Australia, and while they are gone Levi and I run their cafe. 

 

Today, I want to finally tell Levi how I feel but I’m nervous as hell. Levi knows that I am gay but I don’t know if he is. _I guess we never really talked about it much._ For all I know he could be straight, I mean he did date this one girl. I think her name was Jane, and I didn’t like her, so I was glad when they broke up. They dated for about three days in 6th grade. Since then if Levi has dated anyone, he has said anything. 

 

One thing that I love about Levi is that on the outside he seems cold and mean but on the inside he is loving and caring, you just have to dig deep enough to find it. When he cares about you no matter what, he will defend and stand up for you. Levi has been with me my whole life and I don’t know what I would do without him. He means the world to me. I haven’t always known I was in love with him, but I have always known that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, if he will let me. 

 

“Hello? Eren!” I am snapped out of my thoughts by non other than Levi. “Eren stop daydreaming. We have customers.” I look up and there is an elderly woman walking in. “Hello! Welcome to The Titan Cafe.” I smile at her, “What would you like?” I ask as she looks at the menu. “Can I have an Earl Grey tea, please.” she said looking back at me.

“Sure what size would you like? We have a 5 meter, 10 meter, and 15 meter.” She looks confused for a minute and then says “A 5 meter, please.” I nod and tell her the amount and then start to make her tea. 

 

When I finish I hand the cup to her and she thanks me before leaving. “So what were you daydreaming about?” Levi asks walking up behind me and scares me a little. “God Levi don’t you know that it's not nice to scare people” I frown at him and he just shakes his head and laughs a little. “I was just wondering how mom is doing, if that’s okay with you.” I lied but it seems like he took it. “They will be back next week so stop worrying, I bet they are having a great time” Our mothers have been gone for three weeks now. They went to France and Germany. “Come on we need to close up soon” Levi says with a yawn, I look up at the clock and sure enough its 11:54pm. On the weekends we close at midnight and during the weekdays we close at 10pm. No one is in the cafe right now, so I go to the door and flip the sign. I head to the back to put my apron away and lock the back door. “Hey, I just finished counting down the money, so let me put it away and then we can go.” Levi says from the counter. 

 

Levi locks the money away and then grabs his jacket while I wait at the door for him. _Since It’s the middle of december, and it’s cold outside, we put on our coats and gloves._ Stepping out into the night air, I lock the door and we start walking to the apartment. When we get to the apartment's entrance, Levi hits the up button on the elevator and it opens. We step in and hit the button for the top floor (yes we live in the penthouse, ours mom’s are loaded and like to spoil us). 

 

“Are you tired at all?” I ask Levi and he just shakes his head no, “Do you want to watch some TV? Oh! There is this new anime Armin told me about, he said it’s really good and it’s on Netflix.” I remember Armin telling me about this anime he found that is really good and is a must watch. “Yeah sure, I’m going to make some tea. Want any?” Levi asks walking into the kitchen, _I swear he is obsessed with tea._ I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV then go to Netflix. _Damn what was that show called again?_ I go through the texts from Armin and I find it after a while. It’s called ‘Attack on Giants’ I put it into the search bar and it pops up. Just as I click on it Levi walks in with two cups of tea (of course it’s earl grey, Levi’s favorite). He sits down next to me and hands me my cup. 

 

After we watch 10 episodes, the sun is about to rise and we had somehow ended up cuddling on the couch while watching the show. We realize that we won’t be sleeping, but we don’t mind because the shop is going to be closed. “I’m hungry” I look at Levi and he nods “Want me to make pancakes?” he asks even though he already knows the answer “Yes!” _Levi makes the best pancakes in the world-wait no in the Universe!_ I once tried making them and they tasted like shit, but Levi makes them taste amazing, I don’t know how to even describe them. 

 

We get off the couch and head to the bathroom to take a shower and brush our teeth. I take a shower in my bathroom and Levi is in his own. When I finish brushing my teeth I walk out and go into my closet, I’m feeling lazy so I just slip on some pajama bottoms and head out to the kitchen. When I get in there Levi is making the batter to his pancakes and he is wearing a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms and a black v-neck t-shirt. _If only he knew what he could do to me_ (dramatic pause) _with just his looks._ “Do you need help with anything?” I ask as I sit on the island counter “Yeah can you cut up some strawberries” I nod and stand up walking over to him and grab a knife and a cutting board. I walk to the frigid and grab out the strawberries. Walking to the sink I wash them and then go back to the cutting board. 

When I finish with the strawberries, Levi grabs a few and puts them into the batter. I walk back to my seat and just watch Levi cook the pancakes. Levi ends up cooking 6 of them, and then I get up and grab us plates and forks. we sit down at the island counter and eat our pancakes, like always they are _amazing._


	2. Chapter 2

We finished eating and then went back to the living room to continue watching the show. “Hey Levi can I ask you something?” I say to him as we sit on the couch. 

 

“Yeah sure.” he turns on Netflix and hits play. I start thinking about what I should say and my heart starts to beat faster and louder, I am sure Levi can hear it but he doesn’t move so I guess not.

 

“I-I was just wondering… how come you haven’t really dated anyone?” I felt like such a big idiot asking that, it’s non of my business and I doubt he will tell me, why should he. He doesn’t respond but he looks deep in thought so I guess he’s thinking of an answer. 

 

“To be honest I don’t really know, I guess because there’s no one that I like… except for this one person, but I doubt they think of me in that way so…” the last part was kind of mumbled but I still heard it, Who does he like? Do I know them? Is she pretty? All of these question filled my head and I just couldn’t stand it anymore I just want him to like me, to be mine, and to be with me forever. 

 

“Oh okay.” I think he could hear the sadness in my voice because he turned and looked at me like I just killed his cat. 

 

“Is there anyone you like? Because you haven’t dated anyone either, don’t you have any guys you think are cute or something?” My eye go wide at his questions and a small blush overs my face. I should have know this is where it was going to go. 

 

“N-Not really. I don’t like anyone” I couldn’t sound more obvious and of course he caught that, but he doesn’t say anything, he just nods and turns back to the TV. It’s around 12:00am when we finish the first season. “What do you want to watch next? We still haven’t finished Fairy Tale” I get up and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

 

“Yeah we can watch that, but I still want to know who this guy that you like is.” He gets up and steps into the kitchen and I almost drop the cup at that last part. I look at him with big eyes not knowing how to reply to that. 

 

“I-I already told you Levi there’s no one.” I get off my chair and wash my cup. Then head back to the living room with Levi following me. When I sit down Levi sits right next to me, he turns and looks at me but he doesn’t say anything, he seemed deep in thought. 

“Eren don’t lie to me, I can tell that you like someone. Why can’t you tell me who you like?” I don’t know what to say to him so I just shake my head ‘no’. “Fine, how about you tell me who you have a crush on and I’ll tell you who I have a like.” Well I do want to know who Levi likes, but I can’t just tell him that he is the one I like. It would ruin my whole plan of me telling him. 

 

“I won’t tell you who it is. But I’ll tell you that I know he’s not gay and I have know him for a long time.” I cover my face in embarrassment, he should be able to figure it out. 

 

“Who? What you like that horse-faced guy?” He looks at me in shock and he seems a little pissed, why would he be mad if I had liked Jean.

 

“Uh-yeah, yeah I like Jean… that’s who I like.” _What the fuck did I just do?_ He doesn’t any anything, he just stares at me like he was hoping for a different answer. I can see the sadness in his eyes and to be honest I don’t know why I just said that. 

 

“Well then he’s a lucky guy to have someone like you.” With that he stands up and walks to the door. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“I just need some fresh air so I am going for a walk.” 

 

“Well then be careful.” I give him a smile and Levi walks out the door.

 

Levi POV

 

“Who? What you like that horse-faced guy?” I look at Eren hoping he will deny it, but the universe hates me so why would that happen. 

 

“Uh-yeah, yeah I like Jean… that’s who I like.” I have no words. What do I say to that, I feel like my heart was just smashed into a million pieces. _I need air, I have to get out of here before I do something I’ll regret._

 

“Well then he’s a lucky guy to have someone like you.” _Just get out of there before he sees you cry. You can’t show him any weakness._ The voice in my head screams at me and I just want it to stop. I stand up and walk to the door. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“I just need some fresh air so I am going for a walk.” I don’t turn back to look at him, I open the door and leave. I start heading towards the elevator when my face starts to feel wet. Oh god why now, why does it have to happen right now. 

 

By the time the elevator doors open I am a sobbing mess. _This is all Erwin’s and Armin's fault. They said that Eren liked me. They said I should just ask him out. But I just had to go and fuck it up like I do everything else._ The elevator takes me to the garage. I step out and head towards my motorcycle. After digging through my pockets and finding me keys, I walk over to my car and grab my helmet out of the backseat. I turn on my bike and put on my helmet. After pulling out on to the street I started heading towards the back roads to the place where it's the easiest place to think, the beach. 

 

Eren POV 

 

It has been thirty minutes since Levi left and I have done is cried. I really messed things up with Levi and I don’t know how to fix it. My phone has been ringing for the past five minutes and I finally have had enough of it ringing so I answer it. After hearing what Mikasa said I drop my phone. _No, no, no, no, no, this can’t be happening. Why me? Why did he have to leave. He wouldn't be in this mess if it weren’t for me._ After what feels like hours but was probably only a few seconds I pick up my phone again. 

 

“Where is he at? Is he okay?” I ask Mikasa. 

 

“They won’t tell me anything because I’m not family, they said they tried to call you but you never picked up. All I know is that took him to Trost City Hospital.” _I can’t believe this is happening._

 

“I’m on my way.” She tells me where to go and I give her a ‘thanks’ in reply. I hang up and head to the garage. Once I get to my car I see that Levi’s bike is gone and so is his helmet from the backseat of the car. 

 

~Short time skip~

 

I get to the hospital and go to where Mikasa told me. I see Mikasa down the hall talking to a nurse. “Mikasa.” She turns to me, I can tell she has been crying. She thanks the nurse and starts walking towards me. “Mika what happened?” 

 

“Levi was in an accident.” My whole world turns dark again. I knew he was hurt but I didn’t think this is what she meant. 

 

“Where is he?” I start walking to where she had been talking to the nurse, with her in tow. 

 

I walk to the main desk.

 

“Hello sir, how may I help you.”

 

“I’m looking for Levi Ackerman.” She types something into the computer and then looks back at me. 

 

“Are you family sir?” 

 

“Well technically no but he is my best friend and we live together. Our moms are in Europe right now so I am the only family he has. Please I need to see him.” She sighs and tells me wait a minute. 

 

She says that the doctor is heading down to take to me. I thank her and walk back over to Mikasa. She hangs up the phone and walks over to me. 

 

“Hey that was Armin, he and Erwin are going to come later when we are all allowed to see him.” That’s when I start crying again. Mikasa lets me cry on her shoulder and I thank her for being there with me. I look up to see the nurse from before walking towards me with a man, I presume is the doctor we stand from where we were sitting and head towards the nurse and doctor. 

 

“Hello my name is Dr. Bancroft.” He sticks his hand out to me and I shake it. 

 

“May I see him?”

 

“We will allow you to see him. Afterwards I would like to talk to you about what’s is going to have to happen.” I nod and he shows me the way. We get into the elevators and he takes me up the floor 12. 

After arriving he tells me which room to go into and walks in the other direction. I give him a ‘thank you’ and start looking for room 1248. I find his room and the door is closed, I give a little knock and walk in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments below.

Mikasa POV

 

It was around 1:30 pm when I got the phone call that Levi was in the hospital. I started calling Eren but it kept going to voicemail. _When I get ahold of him, I am going to kill him for ignoring my calls._ After about five minutes he finally picks up. 

 

“E-Eren, Levi is in the hospital.” The line goes silent. “Eren? Eren, are you still there?” A few moments later I hear Eren again. 

 

“Where is he at? Is he okay.” 

 

“They won’t tell me anything because I’m not family. They said they tried to call you, but you never picked up. All I know is that they took him to Trost City Hospital.” I tell Eren to meet me at the hospital, and then he gives a quick ‘I’m on my way’ then hangs up. 

I walk back to the nurse I talked to before. “Is there anything you can tell me about how Levi is doing? Please, he is one of my best friends.” 

 

“I’m sorry, but unless you are related I can’t tell you anything.” I let out a small sigh. _I just need to see Levi._

 

“Mikasa.” I turn around to see Eren walking towards me. I feel a tear slip down my cheek as he gets closer. I glare at the nurse and walk to him. “Mika what happened?” 

 

“Levi was in an accident.” I can see the life drain from his eyes. 

 

“Where is he?” Eren walks over to the nurse I had spoken with. I go sit on one of the chairs the hospital had in the waiting room. A few minutes later Eren walks over to me, he sits down beside me and starts crying. I held onto Eren while he cried.

"What did the nurse say?" A few minutes later the nurse walks over to us with a man and Eren stands up walking over to them while I stay sitting. Eren walks with the man towards the elevators. I get up and ask the nurse where they were going and she says that the doctor has decided to let Eren see Levi. 

 

Eren POV

 

I open the door and see Levi on the bed sleeping. His leg is in a cast, and bunch of scrapes and bruises are on his arms. Luckily that’s all I can see. Other than that he seems fine. I let out the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding in and walk over to the side of the bed. He looks so peaceful and innocent. I still can’t help but think if I had just told him the truth, he wouldn’t be there. _You let this happen._ The voices in my head were screaming at me. I feel my heart start to speed up, my breaths get heavier, and the gravity around me feels like it’s pulling me down. _This is all your fault. See, you were selfish and because of it you let Levi get hurt. No one will love you back and you know it._ I sit down on the floor and curl into a ball, all I can do is cry. I don’t know what else to do at this point. What if Levi doesn’t wake up? I don’t know what I would do without him. What would I tell mom and Hanji? Oh god I forgot to call them. Wow, I’m a fuck up. I can’t even remember to call my mom. I end up crying myself to sleep on the floor. 

 

I wake up to a knock on the door. I sit up and check my phone. **5:21 pm** _(39 new messages)_ I check my texts and they are all from my mom and Hanji. 

 

I stand up and walk to the door, but I turn back and look at Levi sleeping before stepping out the door to call my mom. 

 

_“Hi sweetheart, what’s up.” It’s so nice to hear my moms voice._

 

“L-levi, he w-was...” I start crying again not being able to finish. 

 

_“What is it sweetheart?”_ I can hear the concern in her voice. 

 

I take a deep breath. “L-levi was in a motorcycle-accident.” My voice cracks as more tears fall down and my whole body is starting to shake. 

 

The phone goes silent, I hear some moving around and then she finally speaks again _"We are getting on the next plane back. Please watch over Levi and update me on how he is doing. I love you, Eren."_ I can tell she was holding back tears.

 

“I love you too, mom.” We hang up and I walk back into Levi’s room. When I sit down the doctor knocks on the door and comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know was you guys thought. I love getting comments and kudos.


	4. I'm sorry

Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated this book, but I kinda forgot about it until now. I just read it... I am so sorry you read that. My writing in 2015 was bad. This made me cringe so much, but I love the plot I came up with. So I think I am going to write this story again but much better. Um yeah let me know if you want more, and leave suggestions to make it better. I will leave this up until I have it written out.


End file.
